


Cuddles, Laser Tag and The Lady Byng

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, Crack Fic, Group chat, M/M, No Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The boys discuss the travesty that is social distancing.This was actually inspired by how heartbroken TJ Oshie was in the interview where he said he wasn't allowed to hug his teammates. Got me thinking about certain self proclaimed cuddle fanatics.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121





	Cuddles, Laser Tag and The Lady Byng

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day.... this happened :D

Stromer:

| 

Mitchy MITCHY MITCHY MITCHY  
  
---|---  
  
Marns:

| 

???  
  
Stromer:

| 

HAVE YOUR TRAINERS ALSO UNREASONABLY BANNED CUDDLES  
  
Marns:

| 

O.O THEY HAVE  
  
Brinks:

| 

Not this again.  
  
Stromer:

| 

It’s against the Geneva convention  
  
Marns:

| 

How are we supposed to play hockey if we don’t get cuddles?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Erm…. What?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Phase 2 includes no unnecessary physical contact between players. Basically management have told us we’re not allowed to hug each other  
  
McLeod:

| 

They realise Dylan’s like cuddle powered yeah?  
  
Marns:

| 

HE’S NOT THE ONLY ONE  
  
Marns:

| 

They can’t expect us to play playoff level hockey WITH NO CUDDLES  
  
Davo:

| 

I can’t imagine dealing with either of you without cuddles  
  
Marns:

| 

Surely they’ll let us have cuddles when we get into the bubbles?  
  
Stromer:

| 

GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME SOON CON MCCONNER  
  
Davo:

| 

Don’t remind me :p  
  
Davo:

| 

(jk, I love you. I’m super mad we’re not in the same hotel)  
  
Chucky:

| 

You can have Josty :P I’m stealing Stromecat  
  
Chucky:

| 

(That’s your shipname btw, found THAT out recently)  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You’re going to have to admit to reading fanfic soon Chucky  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Also, could be worse. You could all be in hotel trashfire  
  
Chucky:

| 

LMAO WHO EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT  
  
Chucky:

| 

They had enough sense not to put us with Davo’s lot….  
  
Chucky:

| 

BUT NOT ENOUGH SENSE TO SPLIT UP HOTEL X  
  
Chucky:

| 

Are we placing bets now on how long it takes before @teeks gets in a fight?  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m not going  
  
Stromer:

| 

????  
  
Davo:

| 

Everything ok?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

HE IS GOING.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’s sulking because Patty isn’t going  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Like, he’s been at practices, and he’s definitely going.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’s just being a child about it.  
  
Teeks:

| 

WELL EXCUSE ME IF I NEED MY EMOTIONAL SUPPORT ICE QUEEN  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Some of us manage long distance relationships just fine.  
  
Teeks:

| 

IT DOESN’T COUNT IF YOU’VE NEVER MET HIM  
  
Marns:

| 

Ooooh is your internet boyf in a hub Hartsy????  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’s in Edmonton :((((((((  
  
Hartsy:

| 

We are very sad about this.  
  
Josty:

| 

He did mention this to me.  
  
Josty:

| 

He also mentioned….  
  
Josty:

| 

That since you’re in the Toronto bubble  
  
Josty:

| 

You’ve offered to get him Carter Hart’s signature.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

SHUT UP JOSTY  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I HATE YOU  
  
Stromer:

| 

A H HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Stromer:

| 

Does he still not know who you are?  
  
Brinks:

| 

That’s so awkward.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s ok. I actually have a plan.  
  
Josty:

| 

Does said plan involve telling him your name??????  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Erm. No?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But I’ve got an autograph book, and I was gonna get every goalie in the bubble to sign it.  
  
Josty:

| 

*vom* you guys are sickening.  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m sure he’ll love it.  
  
Davo:

| 

You could always put a note with your signature.  
  
Davo:

| 

Letting him know who you are?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Thanks Davo.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’ll definitely not do that.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

:D  
  
Teeks:

| 

Also no need to place bets on my first fight  
  
Teeks:

| 

Because we’re on the opening exhibition game against the pens.  
  
Teeks:

| 

And I wanna have first fight of the playoffs.  
  
Teeks:

| 

#lifegoals  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’m so jealous right now.  
  
Chucky:

| 

@Marns, if teeks doesn’t manage to get in a fight, can you ensure none of your boys fight so I can have first fight :D  
  
Marns:

| 

I mean, we are a team with a Lady Byng nominee  
  
Matts:

| 

SHUT UP  
  
Stromer:

| 

:O HE LIVES  
  
Matts:

| 

Yes I’m alive. Matthews 1, Corona 0.  
  
Matts:

| 

AND I DIDN’T ASK FOR THE NOMINATION  
  
Brinks:

| 

Do we think Matts is a gentleman?  
  
Marns:

| 

Having seen his locker room behaviour  
  
Marns:

| 

No  
  
Matts:

| 

Technically it’s an on ice award  
  
Matts:

| 

And I do have the fewest penalty minutes  
  
Chucky:

| 

Why are you proud of that?  
  
Teeks:

| 

@Marns I’m gonna need you to get your boys far enough in qualifying that we play each other  
  
Teeks:

| 

Then I will ABSOLUTELY make Matts fight me  
  
Matts:

| 

I’d like to see you try  
  
Teeks:

| 

If I go after your boyfriend on the ice you can’t stop me.  
  
Matts:

| 

If you hurt Freddie, the entire team will fight you, I won’t have to.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Who said I was gonna hurt him 😉 pretty sure the great dane could use some candian lovin’  
  
Matts:

| 

FUCK ON THE ICE. I’LL FIGHT YOU NOW  
  
Stromer:

| 

And they want to give him the Lady Byng  
  
Hartsy:

| 

SO…. I just read a fic  
  
Josty:

| 

FFS. I INTRODUCED YOU TO SOMEONE SO WE DIDN’T HAVE TO HEAR THIS SHIT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fuck off Josty. You’ll like this.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Set in the bubble.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Someone brought lazer tag gear.  
  
Stromer:

| 

:O  
  
Brinks

| 

Why would you do this to me?  
  
Stromer:

| 

CAN WE DO THAT?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Wait, was that the whole fic?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Because that doesn’t seem very ficy  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean, lol no.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It ended up with burky giving natemac a bj in a closet  
  
Stromer:

| 

We can totally buy laser tag stuff online  
  
Brinks:

| 

Of course you googled it.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Send links Stromer!  
  
McLeod:

| 

Stop it  
  
McLeod:

| 

You’re all making me jealous  
  
McLeod:

| 

You can’t have hockey AND laser tag  
  
Stromer:

| 

Sorry bae.  
  
Davo:

| 

Ouch.  
  
Davo:

| 

I thought I was bae.  
  
Brinks:

| 

I don’t even try anymore.  
  
Stromer:

| 

I demoted you  
  
Stromer:

| 

Because you wouldn’t give me illicit cuddles.  
  
Brinks:

| 

FFS Dyl  
  
Davo:

| 

Be nice to the kitten.  
  
Marns:

| 

They better let us have cuddles when we’re in the bubble.  
  
Marns:

| 

@Matts I’m breaking into your room in the hotel for cuddles.  
  
Matts:

| 

Erm.  
  
Matts

| 

Please don’t.  
  
Marns:

| 

Non negotiable  
  
Marns:

| 

You and Fred had the entire pause to get your freaky shit on  
  
Marns:

| 

I’ve been cuddle deprived.  
  
Marns:

| 

It’s for the good of the team.  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’ll report you to the league  
  
Stromer:

| 

For unsportsmanlike behaviour  
  
Stromer:

| 

Because not cuddling mitchy is unsportsmanlike  
  
Brinks:

| 

You wouldn’t win your trophy then  
  
Matts:

| 

I hate you all.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> come find me [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
